Candy Apple Sweet
by TheresaRayne
Summary: Why can't I get you out of my m i n d? -A collection of drabbles for Daryl and Tsugumi.-
1. o1

_o1._

Long, flowing violet hair.

Deep set eyes whose color matched her silky hair.

The taste of candy on his lips, its sweetness reminding him of _her._

Daryl Yan decided it was time to get Tsugumi out of his mind once and for all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Just a collection of drabbles for my new favorite OTP :) Since these are fairly short, expect some frequent updates. <strong>


	2. o2

_o2._

"You stupid runt, don't touch me so casually!"

A soft giggle was heard in the room. "If you don't like it, why don't you push me off?" Tsugumi lay half on top of the blonde boy's chest, smiling triumphantly at his slightly pink face. Oh, how she _loved _to make him flinch.

Biting his lip and feeling the overwhelming urge to do something drastic take over; Daryl placed his hand behind her neck, bringing her lips down to his as he silenced her gasp with his hungry mouth.

_This should get her to shut up…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if these come off as OOC :| I just really want to write some fluff for this pairing. <strong>


	3. o3

_Continuation from o1._

* * *

><p><em>o3.<em>

Daryl couldn't comprehend why that girl could get under his skin so easily.

Carefully studying her from a safe distance, he watched with _mild_ curiosity at the laughing girl from below. She wore a regular school uniform, laughing with her friend Ayase as she ran a slender hand through her long hair.

_I wonder what it feels like…_

Eyes widening at the foreign thought, the boy quietly uttered a curse to himself, making his way down to where his target stood, hoping that this confrontation would get Tsugumi out of his mind once and for all…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A few of these drabbles will be connected :).<strong>


	4. o4

_o4._

**He was irritable and vain. **

_She was strong and cheerful. _

How these two came together and formed a happy ending no one will ever know.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a heads up, some of these may and may not be canon :)<strong>


	5. o5

_Continuation of o1. and o3._

* * *

><p><em>o5.<em>

"Ne, runt."

He watched in slight amusement as her eyes twitched, recognizing his voice. Tearing her gaze away from her friend, she glared at him. "What do you want?"

Without another word, he quickly grabbed her hand, forcing her to follow him. He heard her friend cry out to her, demanding that he let her go, but there was no way he would listen.

Once they were at a safe distance away from any prying eyes on the campus, Daryl allowed the troublesome girl to rip her hand away from his grip. "What was that for? And why did you take me away from Ayase?"

Instead of answering, he gave her a smirk before crushing his lips to hers.

Surprised, Tsugumi stood frozen at his actions. Finally realizing that he was actually _kissing _her, she began to pound her tiny fists against his broad chest. Instead of letting go as she hoped he would, he tightened his hold over her.

He nipped at her lips, demanding that she comply to his wishes and open them. When she stubbornly clenched them shut, he gave her a devious look and said against her closed lips. "So you wanna play like that, huh?"

Gently, he ran his hands over her sides, purposely brushing up her blouse as she let out a reluctant moan. He slipped in a taste of her when she complied to his demands. Surprisingly, he found her taste to be even more addicting and sweet than the candy he had tasted from her.

Several seconds later, he let go of the girl with the violet tresses, taking delight in her blushing face as she stuttered and struggled to utter a reply at his sudden actions. Before she could say anything, Daryl began his trek back to campus, giving her a backwards wave before sliding his hands into his pockets.

He may not have been able to _fully _get her out of his mind, but he sure as hell knew that _he _would be the one dominating her thoughts from this point on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, this is a bit longer than the rest. I guess 5 chapters are enough for now :). Whether I continue this or not depends on you readers. I hope that you will give this drabble a chance, since it is the first one I have written. <strong>


	6. o6

_Inspired by episode 18_

* * *

><p><em>o6.<em>

"What's going on here?"

From behind his Endlave, Daryl heard Tsugumi's voice and her distress at her former leader's betrayal.

The resurrected man regarded her with an impassive expression just as a follower glided his Endlave towards the damn _runt, _aiming his weapon at her_. _"Don't get close to Sir Gai!"

A coldness gripped through Daryl's body as he raced towards the enemy.

_Screw you! Why should I protect someone like you?_

He asked this question, but in his heart he already knew the answer.

Picturing her lifeless and bloody body lying on the cold concrete made his insides sick and heart break.

He knew that he would never be able to forgive himself if he allowed Tsugumi to die.

_**This is the only way…**__I will- _

Immediately, he blocked the enemy's view of Tsugumi, as if to shield her from that horrific fate.

"You're in the way, runt."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Can I just say I love Episode 18? Anyways, special thanks to <em>AkemiStarr <em>for favoriting this fic and to _Tsu-Chan, BlahBla, and ForbiddenSweets _for their encouraging reviews :)!**


End file.
